Subjugate
by Anniih
Summary: La decisión de Inglaterra de anexionar a Escocia sea como sea. Lo haría suyo, le guste o no. Su hermano mayor, obviamente no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. ¿Pairing?


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.

**Advertencia: **Basado en hechos históricos que afirman con base mi teoría del UKxEscocia. Dentro de las muchas batallas por la Independencia de Escocia. _(Es que me acordé de "Corazón Valiente")_

**Pareja: **No sé si clasificarlo como pareja…vean ustedes y…+ Francia (mención).

_Y luego dicen que Escocia es el hermanito malo ¬¬_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Subjugate<strong>

**.**

Inglaterra le ganó. No lo podía creer, ese niñato le ganó. Entrando por sus tierras sin permiso alguno, invadiendo hasta los rincones y atacando sin piedad a su gente, atravesándoles la piel, la carne con tal de proclamar victoria en su cara sucia de tierra y sangre mezcladas con el sudor en defender cualquier ser vivo nacido en su nación.

Todo sucio, aun vendado en su torso por las heridas enemigas.

Pero él se vengaría por todos sus hijos muertos en la batalla, por el orgullo de llevar la sangre escocesa recorrer sus venas, luchando en no convertirse… En no unirse al mocoso. Ningún chiquillo encaprichado le va a dar órdenes, jamás. Por eso seguirá combatiendo, incluso si debe morir. Je, prefiere estar muerto antes que estar con Inglaterra.

Y ahora, tendrá la victoria. La percibe, puede olerla y acariciarla en sus manos cicatrizadas. Porque lo tiene a _él_; con una sonrisa le prometió en darle la libertad y no lo defraudará. Su plan es prefecto, con ello acabarán al ejército inglés, no importa si los sobrepasan. Inglaterra caerá.

|―_Puente Stirling_ ―|

Gritos de guerra, insultos hacia los enemigos, alzas de espadas, disparos de fechas, muerte. Inglaterra se alejó de su ejército teniendo en sus pensamientos la victoria asegurada, donde ellos pueden avanzar sin sus órdenes, pues tiene a Warenne* para eso.

A paso pausado y cauteloso introduciéndose entre las matas, arbustos y árboles que adornan el paisaje de masacre por sus respectivas nacionalidades, observa fijamente el alrededor. Mirada seria, únicamente concentrada en encontrar a su hermano mayor. Sabe que anda en estos lugares, sabe que a pesar de tener a su gente combatiendo, la cuestión es de los dos. Sobre todo anhela verle el rostro humillado una vez más. Admirar al pelirrojo derrotado y exhausto, le hace despertar algo. No lo sabe a la perfección, pero le gusta. Le va ha explicar quien manda en estos territorios, si no entiende nuevamente, usaría la fuerza. Porque Escocia, debe ser suyo, _sí o sí._

Se detiene. Su sentido del oído lo escucha desde un árbol a tres metros de distancia. El individuo se deja ver mostrando la molestia desde el principio de todo hacia el rubio.

―Al fin apareces. ―el inglés sonríe de lado, cínico.

Como detesta esa superioridad en el menor.

―Deja de comportarte como un mocoso malcriado y lárgate de mis tierras. ―le da una orden estricta acercando sus pasos, sin embargo el chico suelta una débil risa negando con la cabeza. Se lo toma como un chiste.

―Escocia, Escocia ―repite su nombre haciéndolo juego de niños―. Quise hacer las cosas más fáciles ―es cierto, había conversado con su hermano, pero él le negó en unirse recibiendo una paliza inglesa―…ríndete, eres mío.

Es turno del cabello colorín en soltar una risita, acariciándose la nuca. Esto es divertido, su hermano menor no puede ser tan idiota.

―Resentido porque tu Rey Eduardo II* no se casó con mi Margarita I.*

―Si esa niña no se hubiera muerto y se habría casado con él, esto no estaría pasando, imbécil. ―sí, un tanto de resentimiento por las buenas ideas en que Escocia formara parte de Inglaterra, rechazadas con humillación.

―Qué caso tiene, ¿te iba abrazar? ¿Amarte como mi patria? ―arquea una ceja. Burla. Jamás lo amará.

Simplemente su hermano es cabeza dura.

―Deberías razonar ―pero también sabe en decirles palabras calmadas explicando no lo hará ceder―. Entiende que debemos unificarnos y ser un solo reino. No hagas las cosas más complicadas.

¿Qué no haga las cosas más complicadas? ¡¿Qué parte de no querer ser de su reino no entiende? Lo rechazó, incluso calmó su personalidad y las tentaciones de hacerle trizas el rostro de caballero, con tal de solucionar el asunto como le aconsejaron sus superiores, ni así Inglaterra retrocede dejando a sus hermanos tranquilos.

¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Venganza de su niñez? ¿Quiere vengarse? O es la etapa de una nación en búsqueda de obtener dominio, poder, autoridad encima del mundo, encima de todos.

Inglaterra se obsesiona de poder. Crece y crece, cada vez más rápido y adquiriendo fuerza sin importar las vidas sacrificadas, incluso los cercanos.

No. Él no será parte del montón y de los imbéciles perdedores que se rinden ante él, arrodillarse en servirle fidelidad. No hará tal cuestión. Su orgullo es primero por sobre todo. Su tradición, su cultura.

Masculla, exhala con firmeza arrugando el entrecejo, ya que si su hermanito continúa con la tontería, no tendrá compasión con romperle la nariz.

―Te lo repito: No voy a formar parte de tu mugroso reino ―hace una pausa―. Solo soy Escocia.

―De acuerdo ―suena irónico. Apoya su mano en el mango de la espada guardada y sujetada tranquila a un lado de su cadera. Está limpia, no durará mucho para mancharse―. Después no llores cuando acabe con todos ustedes como lo hice en la batalla anterior.

―Está vez no, hermanito. ―listo para emprender el combate personal, su cuerpo se calienta liberando su arma cortante.

―Soy superior a ti en ejército ―apunta con el filo de la espada al pelirrojo―. La victoria es mía.

Sonrisa más sarcástica e irónica en ambos hermanos sin miedo de salir heridos o muertos con tal de conseguir sus deseosas prioridades. Uno ser libre, el otro retenerlo.

Uno tiene la certeza de ser el vencedor. Está claro, es superior a él, posee más hombres hechos para la guerra. El destino se escribe a su favor.

Ruido de arrastre de tierra. Los pies obedecen en majestuosidad en formar una nueva pose en impulsarse hacia el contrario chocando sus cuchillas con furia y potencia, tensando sus brazos contra la presión del enemigo en dañarle.

Temblor en sus tendones. Sus músculos se marcan bajo sus prendas y armaduras. Se atacan fulminándose con la mirada ceñida al igual que los dientes, mascullando el esfuerzo de la presión.

Inglaterra da un pie atrás alejándose, pero volviendo avanzar en idear una estrategia para acabar con el mayor, empuñando perfecta la espada hacia el cuello deteniéndose, no por gusto. Escocia lo hizo formando una cruz con la suya en proteger su cuerpo. Es su turno en moverse con el arma. Le hará entender al enano en no hacer lo que quiera, menos con él. Mucho menos con él.

Chocan. Vuelven a chocar con sus espadas oyendo el sonido del metal, rozándose. Una vez más, y otra vez. No paran, no cesan. Siguen combatiendo sintiendo el calor corporal sin cansarlos; sus pieles transpiran. Es como si estuvieran sincronizados en totalidad en retener la ofensiva del otro, contratacándose.

De repente el filo del escocés marca en línea la mejilla del inglés, sangrando.

Inglaterra enfurece tocándose la herida con los dedos mientras Escocia curva los labios con total agrado en su regalo. El primero insulta. Lo va a pagar caro por agredir su rostro, y va hacia él liberando la voz de caballero de guerra. Maldición, lo evade. Da una vuelta con tal de encontrarlo alzando la espada. Y velozmente, le arrebata el arma dejándola caer lo bastante lejos del dueño, hiriéndole la mano. Acto seguido, teniendo al colorín a su favor, le una fuerte patada en el estómago haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Escocia intenta rápidamente levantarse maldiciendo, pero al observar al frente, en su cuello yace la amenaza preveniente de la palma inglesa. El filo está cerca.

Victoria asegurada. La sonrisa de Inglaterra se extiende, aunque…desaparece al no comprender la misma facción nacida en su hermano mayor. ¿Qué le encuentra tanta gracia ese maldito? La hubiese encontrado si no se desconcentrara, ya que el casi perdedor gira en la tierra usando su pies como arma contra la pierna del menor. Inglaterra también cae por una estupidez votando la espada sin darle tiempo para reaccionar cuando el mayor se posa encima afirmándolo de las manos.

Le grita, le insulta, le maldice. Que se quite de encima. Mueve las piernas de modo desenfrenado combatiendo en salir libre. No le queda otra en darle un cabezazo sin importar el dolor con tal de no mirarle esas expresiones soberbias. Y le da el golpe de su frente con la de él aprovechando en empuñar su mano contra el rostro escocés, golpeándolo. Ahora es su turno de posesionarse arriba, cuando en ese momento sus ropas del pecho son arrugadas por los puños del mayor, con ira.

Inglaterra le afirma las muñecas para alejarlo.

― ¡No voy a dejar que un mocoso como tú, me esté dando órdenes! ―vocifera furioso y cansado del capricho de la nación menor, sin dejar de sujetarlo.

― ¡Di lo que quieras! ¡Vas a ceder! ―le contesta al fin liberándose, y entrelaza sus manos con la de él en ejercer fuerza, en querer bajarle los brazos, pero Escocia no lo hace continuando firme en no ser vencido. Sencillamente sus manos están pegadas combatiendo sus fuerzas.

Sonríe. ―No mientras mi _Guardián*_ viva.

Odia la sonrisa que hizo. Odia en que ese guardián lo va salvar. ¡Le repugna! ¡¿Por qué demonios no cede de una vez? ¡Que deje de complicar las cosas!

Frunce el entrecejo soltando su mano de la el pelirrojo golpeándole el rostro. No da más. Debe terminar y hacerlo de su reino. Libera la otra y lo vuelve a golpear cerca de la boca. Una vez más, y otra vez sin ver más señales de verlo consciente, sin tener reacción en las extremidades ni el cuerpo entero. Lo noquea por los puñetazos aproximados a la boca, donde el fluido rojo escapa como cascada viajando por el mentón hasta la garganta.

No existe nada que diga que Escocia despertará para matarlo.

Exhala agotado. Se pone de pie observando al individuo del suelo. Ya no hay más. Le da la espalda caminando tranquilo y con un dolor de cabeza terrible; el corte en su mejilla izquierda le arde un poco.

― ¡Inglaterra!

¡¿No lo dejó noqueado? Se antepone desconcertado en dar la vuelta en enfrentarlo, sin alcanzar el golpe empuñado sobre su estómago, doliéndole hasta la cabeza. Escocia le dio con toda la fuerza guardada, un tanto adolorido, mas no se resignará en ser un perdedor y defraudar a su gente por la lucha de la ser un país soberano e independiente.

Tose sangre. Se deja caer de rodillas presionándose el vientre tratando de calmar el dolor a pesar de ser en vano. Débil y lento levanta la vista resistiendo al dolor hacia el pelirrojo extenuado. Con dificultad se incorpora sintiendo sus piernas temblar, no por miedo. Se las va pagar. Se abalanza sobre él.

― ¡Hijo de puta! ―lo agarra de las prendas del pecho extiendo el brazo a golpearle el rostro. Escocia lo afirma aunque su cuerpo ya no da más, Inglaterra tampoco. Detenido, usa su mano inmovilizada en agarrarle el hombro y forzarlo a bajar a recibir su rodilla contra el abdomen.

El mayor tose, soportando cuando es empujado al tronco de un árbol con brusquedad. El rubio lo sigue sujetando.

―Así que acostándote con Francia para ayudarte… ―enojo, resentido.

Le da gracia, incluso sonríe ante su presencia sin ningún pudor.

― ¿Celoso porque se calienta conmigo? ―sabe que está provocando más― Después de todo te ha dejado de lado. ―ríe.

A Inglaterra le hierve la sangre. Ahora sí le dan ganas matarlo y de ahogarlo en el río, y no saber nunca más de su existencia por muy hermano que sea.

Puños, nuevamente hacen su aparición en los dos. Empieza el menor, lo sigue el mayor. Turno por turno con el obstáculo de inhalar con normalidad, acelerando las piernas en dar más fluidez a sus cuerpos, alejándose del césped, de los arbustos, de los árboles, sintiendo sus pies fríos y mojados sin darse cuenta. Forcejean.

Y caen al río. Ni así terminan de pelear. Se ponen de pie ante el peso del agua sobre sus ropas, volviéndose a agarrarse del uno al otro, arremetiéndose arriba y bajo el agua, oyendo la batalla de más allá, no tan lejos.

Cuando se sientan exhaustos dejaran de darse golpes.

No se ven más.

Inglaterra no entiende que ocurrió, solo despertó en la orilla tosiendo varias veces seguida como si se hubiera tragado el río completo. Con suerte abre un ojo visualizando en dónde yace. Está atontado, no puede reaccionar, ni hacer responder las piernas en caminar. Solo recuerda en recibir un golpe en la cabeza, nada más que eso -pudo haber sido una piedra o fue Escocia-. Tal vez eso lo durmió por un buen rato.

Demonios…procura en levantarse lento y cuidadoso, pisando tierra, pero su cuerpo le juega mal regresando al suelo. Regresa a levantarse una vez más. Lo logra. Tambalea. Se queda quieto rascándose los parpados hallando la manera de sentirse mejor. Respira. Por lo menos sigue con vida…

¿Qué sucedió con Escocia? Gira sobre su cuerpo a mirar el río. No hay nada.

―Estúpido. ―susurra para sí mismo volviendo a salir del lugar.

―_Sir England, Sir England, Sir England!_ ―de la nada un caballero del ejército inglés lo busca desesperado, no había sabido nada del país y en la situación que van ahora lo tiene peor. No solamente a él, a todos.

Inglaterra lo escucha y avisa con voz fuerte de estar vivo, dando a conocer el lugar de donde está.

Lo observa alterado. ¿Algo no va bien? ¿Muchos de sus hombres han muerto?

― ¿Qué sucede? ―pregunta tranquilo mientras ordena sus prendas.

―Los escoceses, señor… ―duda en dar la información, puede alterarlo a él también. Tiene nervios que no le ayuda a calmar el dolor de su brazo por culpa del enemigo.

― ¿Qué ocurre con ellos?

Traga saliva.

―Nos están ganando.

La respuesta lo paraliza. ¿Qué ellos qué?

― ¡¿Qué~? ―estalla sin creerle ni una sola palabra haciéndolo retroceder― ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Somos mayores en número!

¿Cómo es posible que ese imbécil le esté ganando a su ejército? ¡No tienen absolutamente nada para ganarles! ¡Solo son campesinos! ¡No es posible!

El soldado lo comprende, tampoco lo puede creer aunque lo haya visto frente a sus ojos. Sus compañeros están muertos solo al avanzar al puente.

―Quizás sea estrategia ―obviamente se les dio la orden de atacar y avanzar, mirando con intriga del por qué los escoses no hacían nada aparte de estar mirándolos con impaciencia sosteniendo sus armas hasta ver los lanceros campesinos. Solo es estrategia―. Señor…

― ¡Maldita sea! ―enfurecido incluso en el orgullo, golpea el tronco de un árbol, desquitándose.

¿En qué mierda estaba pensando Warenne para ir perdiendo de esa forma? ¡¿Cuál era su puta estrategia? ¡¿Ir como animales?

Airado, se dirige rápidamente a la orilla del río.

― ¡Escúchame Escocia…! ―sabe que lo oye, cerca o lejos― ¡Juro que vas a ser mío, te guste o no!

Ahora sabe bien como acabarlo. Ordenar bien las piezas y no usar a los mismos idiotas. Además, debe acabar con ese _guardián _de Escocia, debilitarlo.

Cierra los ojos respirando más tranquilo, empuñando las manos a los lados de su silueta. Los abre.

―_You'll be mine._

Pierde esta batalla, pero sabe perfectamente que las siguientes las ganará.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Una semana con esta idea en la cabeza, llegó de repente acordándome de "Corazón Valiente", y…como no pensar en Escocia. Así que, simplemente quise saber más buceando por la internet, reafirmando con base que debe ser UKxEscocia, pero…también me gusta al revés sin hacer a Arthur "la pobre victima llorona" ni a Escocia "el malvado" [primer incesto yaoi que me gusta]. Porque Arthur también puede ser malvado con él, por muy traumado que esté xD

Bien, vayamos a los datos históricos.

* * *

><p>•<strong>Guerras de Independencia de Escocia<strong>: Conjunto de diversas campañas militares que enfrentaron a Escocia con Inglaterra. El objetivo de Inglaterra era la ocupación y anexión del territorio escocés, mientras que Escocia pretendía mantener su propia independencia frente a los ingleses. Se divide en:

•_Primera Guerra de Independencia (1296-1328)_

•_Segunda Guerra de Independencia (1332-1357)_

•En el fic señalo la primera guerra **Batalla de Dunbar**, el cual la ganó Inglaterra.

•La segunda guerra en el cual se basa la historia es la **Batalla del Puente de Stirling**, en esta oportunidad la gana Escocia a pesar de que Inglaterra tenía un gran ejercito de 600 caballeros acorazados y 25.000 en infantería. Fue liderado por William Wallace.

•**William Wallace:** Escocés que dirigió a su país contra la ocupación inglesa y contra el Rey Eduardo I de Inglaterra en las Guerras de independencia de Escocia. Fue nombrado "Guardián de Escocia". Luego de la Batalla de Falkirk, Eduardo I lo condenó a la horca, seguida de decapitación y su corazón incinerado.

•**Eduardo II:** Hijo de Eduardo I. Fue rey de Inglaterra y señor de Irlanda.

•**Margarita I **(1283-1290)**:** Fue Reina de Escocia entre los años 1286 y 1290. (De hecho, solo tenía 7 años). Conocida como la _Doncella de Noruega_. El rey Eduardo I de Inglaterra, planteaba casarla con su hijo y heredero Eduardo, con la finalidad de unificar en un solo reino todo el territorio de la isla de Gran Bretaña.

•**Warenne:** Conde de Surrey, fue un importante noble durante los reinados de Enrique III y Eduardo I de Inglaterra. Durante su vida combatió en la Segunda Guerra de los Barones y en las guerras escocesas de Eduardo I.

•Y las demás batallas las gana Inglaterra.

* * *

><p>Esa es toda la información. Personalmente digo que Escocia es un pan de dios comparado con Inglaterra, ship x3<p>

Ojalá les haya gustado, porque me acomplejé en narrar la pelea.

Y… ¿qué pasó con Escocia? Lo encontró William y le dio la buena noticia :3

Saludos, nos vemos!

**Review****'s?**

**Si dejas, Escocia irá a tu casa**** a abrazarte y a darte besitos**

**=D**


End file.
